


The Game

by AnnetheCatDetective



Series: Defiantverse [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to the timestamp bondage porn, both in timeline and in theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

I got back to the house after a brief little walk through the field out back, and found a note on the kitchen table.

‘Meet me in the garage’, it read. And then, ‘Don’t ask why, just come out here.’ Beneath that was ‘The garage is where you’ll find me, a blanket, and the lube’.

This was more than enough reason for me. Clearly, he’d thought of everything. I made my way to the barn-cum-garage post-haste.

The blanket was very much in evidence, spread out a few feet from the car. The lubricant was set out on it, as was a dishtowel—really? One of my dishtowels? We have one in the bathroom for this very purpose... And my balaclava. Not in evidence? The reason for the last item. Also, my Sniper.

I coughed gently, and he stepped out of the shadows behind the car, the hank of soft rope in hand. “Put on the mask?”

“Why, exactly?” I complied before he answered. He was wearing his old uniform as well.

“Because. You... are a BLU spy,” He grinned. “And I... have captured you. Or am about to, at any rate.”

“Cute.” I undressed. “Arms behind my back again?”

“Above your head.” He gestured to another rope, slung over one of the exposed beams of the barn-cum-garage’s ceiling, this one with a hook dangling from the end.

Two hooks, one tied to each end, the one dangling above the blanket, the other on the ground just a little ways off. Interesting... I knelt under the hanging hook and obligingly stretched my arms up. I’d have to hurry to get my hands free before the blood drained down... anything else he did would be easy to get out of after.

He bound my wrists together, then affixed the rope around them to the hook. There was one more hank of the softer rope set out on the blanket, but first he went back behind the car to a small workbench. He came back with a not-too-long length of pipe with a rope run through it.

“Can you spread your legs about this far?” He started tying one end of the rope to one knee. I managed to do so while retaining my balance, and he tied the other knee, the pipe keeping me spread like that.

He moved around behind me after that, one hand on the rope overhead keeping me steady while the other angled my lower leg inward.

“What now?”

“I want to see how close you can get your ankles...”

“This close.” I lied, adjusting. I put on a show of struggling to get them within tying-up range of each other, keeping a gap there as he wound the rope around my ankles and tied the knot off. I could slip out of that without the aid of my hands.

“Okay, time starts now.” He walked back around to face me. “So. I’ve caught you—“

“How did you get me naked, pray tell?” I teased. “I don’t imagine the enemy spy was so compliant while you were tying him up, in this fantasy of yours.”

“Well, I imagine I cut your clothes off after the fact.”

“Ah. I see.” I started turning the rope around my wrists, looking for the knot. “Very nice.”

“We’re in the RED base, obviously,” He gestured to our surroundings.

“Why is my Citroen parked in the RED base?”

“Don’t spoil it. You don’t even own the Citroen yet, we’re in the RED base, and I have you bound, naked, and completely at my mercy. Where anyone could just walk by.”

I shivered. “That would be humiliating.”

“Would be, sure, but I don’t think anyone’ll be by for a while... might have some fun with you.”

My breath may have sped up at that. He may have noticed. It would explain the little chuckle, the one he gets sometimes when he knows how much I want him.

He unzipped his fly slowly. I found the knot for the rope around my wrists, but didn’t start on it quite yet. Not yet...

His hand stroked my face through the balaclava, he brought his slowly hardening cock towards my lips, and I shifted, wiggled my fingers to bring more blood up towards my hands.

He could have fucked my mouth harder, but even though the roll of his hips was slow, there was strength enough behind it that it wasn’t a complete break from the game, and his hand gripped the base of my skull with a certain surety.

I picked at the knot, listened to half-voiced encouragement and the odd breathy obscenity, did distracting things with my tongue... I had already worked one foot halfway loose from the rope around my ankles and my hands were nearly free as well. The bar between my knees was a nice touch—I would need my hands free for that, and by that time of course, he would notice, but now everything else I had taken care of without pulling his attention away from my lips and tongue and throat.

His arm was between one of my own and the side of my head, and so with that hand I continued holding onto the rope and the hook, and I let the other drop down quietly to start freeing my left knee. The moment I got the knot undone, he came.

“Time?” I stretched a little, undoing the last knot.

“Damn... ten minutes.”

“I am good.” I grinned. “Now... I imagine that, if you had tied me up, cut my clothes off, and had your way with me, you would by this time be somewhat distracted. Lethargic. And you would have a blade nearby.”

“That sounds about right.”

I stood, mimed picking up a dropped knife, and got behind him. “And then I might get the drop on you.”

“You might. I probably got a bit cocky back there. Let my guard down.”

“On your knees...” I eased him down, one hand on his shoulder. Bent to retrieve the rope. I tied his wrists in front of him, stretched the end of the rope across the barn-garage to anchor around one leg of the workbench on the wall, the distance forcing him to balance on his elbows.

I walked back around him, with more leisure than it is easy to manage at my state of arousal, but watching him squirm was worth it. His trousers were already undone, it was just a matter of pulling them down far enough.

I reached forward, slipping my fingers into his mouth, my other hand uncapping the lubricant, and once I withdrew my fingers, I coated them in that before I stretched him for me.

“So...” I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “If we are in the RED base... does this mean at any moment your own compatriots could happen on us? On you? Like this?”

“Reckon so...”

“And then they would know that I own you.” I breathed. Slid into him and spent a moment just still. “Like no one else ever has, or ever will, I own you...”

“Yeah...” He pushed back, tensed, testing my resolve. “Yeah you do...”

“And to show you how... thoroughly... I own you... I am going to make you come again...”

“Promises, promises.” He grunted, the smirk clear in his voice, and just under that a soft tremor.

I angled every thrust carefully, ran my hands over his thighs, up under his shirt, down between his legs... I watched his progress with the ropes hoping for a distraction, tried to think about the knots and the process as clinically as possible. When that didn’t work I tried to imagine not the exciting fiction of dangerous public sex, but the horrifyingly embarrassing reality of the time one of the RED scouts walked in on us.

Then he tightened around me and moaned low and I couldn’t think of anything unsexy enough to keep me from going over the edge for long. I redoubled my efforts and finally he trembled under me, then stilled, breathing ragged, and I let go.

“You’re still tied up.” I pointed out.

“Nrgh.”

I kissed the back of his neck and grabbed the dishtowel, wiping us both off. “Are we back home now?”

“Yeah. We’re home. How long’s it—Bloody damn! That’s a whole five minutes more and counting...”

“Just let me untie you.” I sighed.

“... fine. Get it next time.”

“Mm-hm. If you get much more inventive, you might keep me occupied longer... I liked what you came up with.” I undid the rope, leaving it tied to the workbench for the time being.

He rolled onto his back, tugging me down to lie against him.

“You don’t want to go inside to do this? We have a bed, you know. Or even a sofa.”

“You got to be kidding me. I just went twice, I’m not walking anywhere.”

“Oh. Right.” I smiled, settling down against him. “I am that good, aren’t I?”

“Fantastic.” He gave me a quick peck on the temple. “Might not walk anywhere ever.”

I sighed and pulled my mask off before I found a better angle at which to use him as a pillow. “Well, if that’s what you decide. I’ll be sure to come by often for conjugal visits, and to bring you food, but I think you’ll get bored stuck here for the rest of your life.”

“Right. Well, I’m gonna go ten minutes at least without walking anywhere.”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
